vgmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic
Sonic is a "ranthog", or a human, depending on how you view it, who was thrown in to the mystical land of VG Mania in some freak accident on Nintendo Rocket shortly after Kirbyfan66 posted an advertisement topic on there. He's very inactive on the board at this moment but has some plans to get on some more. Relationships with Other Members Kirbyfan66 Kirbyfan66 is one of Sonic's personal favorite people on the board, aswell as being among his favorite people from any board he's been on. First these two met on NR and have stuck since on boards like VG Mania and Wishingstar. The two think very highly of many common topics, most notably as Bowser's Inside Story and Fire Emblem. The two used to play Brawl quite a bit until Sonic stopped around the time it was out for a year. Opinions on Several Things Video Game Characters Bowser Sonic is a gigantic fan of Bowser. Bowser has been for about 2 years Sonic's personal favorite fictional character. Sonic loves using Bowser in nearly any game he's in, particularly Super Smash Bros. Brawl. For a long time, in that game, on Nintendo Rocket he was considered arguably the best player of him on the board. Sonic fully agrees his Melee form is terrible, however, much like the tier list says. Also, his gameplay in Bowser's Inside Story is incredible. Much more entertaining than Mario & Luigi's in that game, Sonic says. King Dedede King Dedede is another favorite of Sonic's. King Dedede is Sonic's favorite Kirby character and his second favorite one in Brawl after, obviously, Bowser. Sonic likes him for his power, much like Bowser, aswell as his sheer comedy. Sonic finds the guy hilarious in most of the games he's in. Pokemon Sonic likes way too many Pokemon to list, although some stand out. The most notable two are Mewtwo and Magcargo. Nobody really knows why he likes Magcargo so much, even though Sonic admits it sucks quite a bit competitively and Game Freak needs to make it useful next generation, or in other words, evolve it. The Cast of Fire Emblem 9 and 10 Sonic proabably loves the cast of Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn as a whole more than any other game. Two notable mentions that stand out above the rest, though, are Boyd, a green haired axe fighter, and Gatrie, an armor knight covered from head-to-toe in blue armor. He loves both of them for the ridiculous power they each posess, aswell as other areas such as Speed, HP, and axe mastery in Boyd's case aswell as Gatrie's massive Defense and HP. (aswell as Speed and weapon variety in RD) Alongside those two, he thinks fondly of: *Ike *Oscar *The Black Knight *Mia *Kieran *Reyson *Stefan *Nolan *Titania *Rolf *Shinon *Volke *Rhys *Haar *Tauroneo *Ranulf *Danved. Just Danved. Devdan is one of the few Sonic doesn't really like, and they obviously can't be the same person. *Geoffrey In short, Sonic loves nearly everything about the characters in those two games. Also, alongside those, from Fire Emblem, you have this guy: Barst Barst is a rusty, blue haired axe fighter, (although Sonic usually makes him a Pirate/Berserker) much like Boyd, from Fire Emblem 1, 3, and Shadow Dragon. He's basically the only thing he really likes about Shadow Dragon's cast, in that much like Boyd he can end up as a complete powerhouse if the Random Number Generator is fond of you. Pikachu Sonic proabably hates Pikachu the most out of any member. He also hates Pikachu more than nearly everything else he despises all combined. He generally goes on a rampage anytime its name is mentioned and thinks fighting the rat in Brawl would be as if dining in hell. The Cast of Final Fantasy VII Sonic proabably hates the cast of Final fantasy VII far more than any other game, particular Cloud Strife and Sephiroth. Sonic belives those two, alongside the game in general, are far too overrated and get way more credit than they deserve, especially on sites like GameFAQs. Video Games Super Smash Bros. Brawl For a long time, Sonic was extremely heavily addicted to Brawl, playing it nearly every single day up until March of 2009, a year after the game came out. He was eagerly anticpating its release expecting the best game ever. Turns out he was proven wrong, and Brawl has taught Sonic you should never hype up a game expecting it to literaly blow your mind. Sonic still, very rarely, albeit, but still, plays casually on Wi-Fi. He's still serious enough to the point he vastly prefers the standard rules like no items/neutral stages though. Trivia * Sonic, on some boards, is known for being a big fad starter. He created the Nintendo Rocket Wiki via Wikia, which many neighboring boards have been doing lately. He also created the Backloggery signature fad on some places like Nintendo Rocket. * Nearly everytime Sonic joins a board, he makes a topic about Fire Emblem if there isn't already one. * Sonic tends to be very lazy, usually putting things off to a later date. This is most noticeable when it comes to starting and finishing video games. Category:Members